Dontchaknow (Wild Wes Song)
'''"Dontchaknow" '''is a 2019 song released by American rapper Wild Wes featuring vocals from MC Icy. It appeared on Wild Wes' third studio album The New Funk 2 as the ninth track and appeared on MC Icy's self-titled debut album as the tenth track stylized as "Don't Cha' Know". Lyrics Intro MC Icy in da house! Yo, Wild Wes is back! We in this house! Chorus Shruggin' on the haters Lovin' on the fans Hatin' on the fakers Real rappers know the plan Dontchaknow? 1: Wild Wes Okay, let's talk about the one and only MC If you wanna know the real **** then hear me Icy on the track, with Wild Wes Who made the beat? Take a ****in' guess I know you like the beat! I see the shoe stomp I just knew you would say this song is a bop MC Icy on the track. He's with me you see? Ain't gonna stop! We reachin' round 90 Never bump an 808. That's what I ****in' hate Fakers want the clout, haters ain't my mate Lemme talk about something else how about Icy He can take the hate, so can I. It won't faze me We on this sick track with da good beat You know what we given ya, it's heat! Chorus Shruggin' on the haters Lovin' on the fans Hatin' on the fakers Real rappers know the plan Dontchaknow? 2: MC Icy Yo! I'm on a track with Wild Wes Everyone knows that we are the best Don't trust anyone they'll hit you with their forehand I'm spittin' more wisdom than Morgan Freeman I'm flippin'. I'm dippin' I'm spittin' and sippin' Everyone knows mumble rappers is what i'm killin' Screw all the haters they're all in terror They know for a fact that i am the destroyer All you haters are just a self-defender You probably gonna show up on the Horrible Music Wiki I ain't gonna lie, the police might come and get me If you listen to this song, Satisfaction Guaranteed Cause you listenin' to 2 real OG's Greatest combination since Macaroni & Cheese I'm blessed to be on this track. It's the opposite of whack! I begin to rap then you'll know when to clap To my collab. Spit these raps and get a grasp! Listen to the real rap like Eminem's Relapse Cause major rhymes just spell disaster Just like you did call yourself a rapper Don't cha know? Chorus Shruggin' on the haters Lovin' on the fans Hatin' on the fakers Real rappers know the plan Dontchaknow? 3: Wild Wes Servin' that rap **** MC Icy on that fresh hit You haters thrown a fit You losers never lit Had enough of this If you do here's a diss Stop listening you hater You only a faker Icy with tha fresh You know the rest Rapper got no skill I only get ill Take a little break For God's sake Cold like a milkshake You haters are fake! Oh! Chorus Shruggin' on the haters Lovin' on the fans Hatin' on the fakers Real rappers know the plan Dontchaknow? Shruggin' on the haters Lovin' on the fans Hatin' on the fakers Real rappers know the plan Dontchaknow? Why It Sucks #The beat is really simplistic and generic. #Wild Wes mostly raps about haters in this song. #MC Icy says "Listen to real rap, like Eminem's Relapse" yet most Eminem fans saw Relapse as his worst album. #The chorus has a really simplistic rhyme scheme. #MC Icy shouts out the wiki in this song. Redeeming Qualities # Overall, the song is listenable and not annoying in any way. # It was considered the best song from The New Funk 2. Official Audio Category:2019 Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Wild Wes Songs Category:MC Icy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs